Just Let Me Go
by Reckless Honey
Summary: Dru Anderson is at a loss; still torn between Graves and Christophe, three years after serjez's death. She struggles to control her feelings for the djampir, yet she cannot betray Graves. Nor does it help that a new mysterious svetocha has appeared and has her eyes set on him. M for language and lime, various OC's alongside plot.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it, not sure about regular updates but I'll try :L It's gunna be a multi pov story and it's been stuck in my head for a while. I left off a few years after the end of the last book of the series strange angels. I was unsatisfied with what happened in the end so I might accidently do a bit of bashing. Don't hurt me D: Maybe some smut later in the story but for now it'll stay tasteful**

**Sorry for the long authors note!**

**Lots of love Reckless xo**

**-edit- I added some more description and fixed my terrible grammar **

* * *

**Prologue**

I tapped my foot impatiently as the other djampir crowded the new girl; I now understood how Anna felt about my mother. The way they fawned over her making sure very speck of her skin was untouched made me cringe. I chewed the inside of my cheek in frustration

"So who is she?" I blurted out, the tone in my voice was aggressive, and I didn't sound like myself at all. Shaking my head I corrected the sentence "I mean- what's her name and how did **she** survive? Wasn't that a pretty nasty attack on her family? Why has she been left untouched?"

Hiro looked at me and shook his head "she's still in shock I doubt we'll get any answers out of her at this instant milady Dru" he stated his voice still soft from comforting the shivering reck in the order's sofa, nearest the gilded fireplace. Hiro's dark hair and eyes were shocking against his young face. The leaders of the order were the perfect example of what older djampir were like, wise old eyes that could suck you in, a statuesque like stillness and a terrifying habit of being able to blend into the shadows, but all these features contrasted to their teenage supermodel faces. But none of them could compare to...

I looked to Christophe reluctantly, we hadn't been speaking much since Graves got back from visiting the other wulfen and how I'd so obviously rejected him. I'd felt bad. At the time I couldn't chose either of them, I still couldn't. As soon as I made eye contact with the brown haired djampir I could feel my cheeks rise with a burning heat as his torch blue eyes studied mine.

"Dru, milna, we should let her settle in before we interrogate the poor child," he said an amused smirk on his face, using his trademarked business like mockery. He infuriated me, yet I couldn't help finding myself turning my head away embarrassed. I could see from the corner of my eyes his gaze lingered on me before he sighed then turned. The guy was still bitter over what happened 3 years ago.

"We will escort her to her new courters, Christophe will come get you in the morning and we shall question her then, for now you may go-" Hiro pused then added quickly in respect of my 'lefevre' pride and me being svetocha "-if you would like."

I took the dismissal and left to my bedroom, I didn't even need to look when I was near my room, Christophe was already tailing me. I sighed and turned on him, he smiled at me, the private gesture that he only showed when we were alone. And when we used to talk.

"It appears someone is jealous of our new arrival" he teased and I growled

"Excuse me?" I said eyebrows raised at the accusation and he chuckled

"Well it seemed that way considering how you were glaring at her the whole time we were checking for injuries, she's no threat Dru. I understand that you have a hard time trusting people and especially other female's but-" I let out a frustrated noise

"I am **not** jealous"

His grin spread even wider, I shouldn't be retaliating and giving him the pleasure of winding me up.

"Don't turn into another Anna," he whispered leaning in close to my ear, brushing his lips against my cheek "you are my little bird; I would like it to remain so."

I shivered against his breath, his scent intoxicated me; apple pie, spice and freedom. I leant into him but before I could press my body against his he'd already moved away and had started down the hall. My face scrunched up and my heart gave a little ache as I watched him walk away. No. I loved Graves, I can't pursue him anymore. I tried to tell myself he was too old for me and that he was scary and that he'd loved my mother. But it wouldn't settle the pit in my stomach. I opened my door and locked it. I didn't want to see Graves tonight in case I might act strange and he would get suspicious. I chuckled to myself at the irony of the statement. Locking him out was just as worry inducing. I didn't want him to storm out on me again, leaving me feeling empty like the last time so I undid the lock but kept my wardings in place so I'd know if anyone entered.

I slumped down onto the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands

'I do not love Christophe' I told myself.

But that was a lie.

**Sorry it's short I'll update tomorrow if I can, next chapter will be focusing on the new svetocha ;) I needed to do revision for my chemistry exam but i promised evanna i'd do this chapter today**


	2. Chapter 2 Astrid

**Alright- updating again today as promised. This chapter is about the new svetocha, I dunno whether you'll like her or not but i love her, she's got a few mysteries surrounding her past which we'll uncover over the story.**

**Take care, Reckless xo**

* * *

The girl woke up, rubbing her eyes. Sitting up from the desk she'd fallen asleep on- she'd refused to sleep on the bed- she clicked her neck, moving it from side to side. As promised the creeps had left her clothes lying in a pile next to the door. Her tattered corset, skirt, stockings and underthings were clean from all the blood stains. She pondered for a moment how they got them out then proceeded to pull her clothes on. Her body was far more attractive of that of human, voluptuous curves, averagely sized breasts, a slim figure and an ass for all other females to envy.

These were the clothes she wore as she watched her parents being torn apart in front of her very eyes; the image wasn't terrifying, she'd locked away all emotion long ago. She laughed a little under her breath at how horrific and mentally scarring this would have been to most people. As her laugh brought her lips to a smile she could see in the mirror, placed conveniently on the back of the door, her dainty little fangs. Unlike most svetocha her fangs could not retract. She turned away from what she considered a grotesque form and ransacked the draws attached to the vanity table.

Proceeding to apply make-up and brush through her hair with what was a standard paddle brush she then made her way to the bathroom. Inside laid a pure white marble themed, tiled art piece of a room. Everything looked so expensive, shiny and all in pristine condition. The girl was shocked as her eyes widened, regretting the reflex instantly as the light that reflected off every surface blinded her. She squinted while brushing her teeth violently, spitting out blood, saliva and water when she rinsed. Her nose wrinkled as she smelt her own blood, repulsed at the ache in the back of her throat caused by the liquid crimson. The stuff actually tasted like paint stripper to her, not at all like her mother or father had made it out to be. Her father described human blood as a delicacy, not to be over hunted due to the major risks it posed to most djampir. Her father had never experienced the aura dark but had been told tales by those who had seen its devastating effects first hand.

She shook the image of her father out her head. No more thinking about it or she'd be brought back to how they were gone... gone. A tear slicked down her porcelain skin and landed in the basin. She wiped furiously at her eyes until they were dry. She refused to cry. No more. Emotions made a person weak, her mother had once chided while sparring with her, teaching the girl how to use her unusual abilities. Her father couldn't train her; he was too weak compared to her mother especially when she had just drained him of his energy, just like she'd have to if she wanted to keep her strength up.

Then she heard a knock on the door. Whirling around she peered around the doorway in a flash, it opened to reveal the Asian djampir from the day before. She relaxed and glided over, her every step elegant and poised, like a cat. His name was Hiro as she recalled

"Ah..." she purred "Hiro right?" he licked his lips at her, frowning as she sashayed over "come to get me for my interrogation? What'll it be... good cop bad cop? Or just plain old 'gimme the answers or I'll hurt you?'" she continued circling him slowly until he grabbed her.

"Yes, Hiro is my name, please put on your shoe's milady," he asked, ever so politely, she sneered "and we only wish to ask you a few questions"

The girl snorted and sat on the edge of the bed heavily, pulling on her high kneed boots, "'just some questions' my ass..." she muttered amused as the older djampir gave her a look of disapproval which made the corners of her mouth twitch up, fangs exposed fractionally.

"Well then shall we go?" The young girl asked lightly lifting herself with a fluid grace, walking over to Hiro "lead the way, sir" she stated enjoying the startled look in his eyes as she referred to him so formally as they began to walk towards the orders meeting room.

* * *

"Name?" The female djampir- Dru, demanded at the girl lounging on the sofa. All emotions of yesterday's ordeal did not even flicker in her eyes as she lay back, relaxed while all the others seemed tense, ready at any moment to fling themselves between them. The girl found interest at what they found so threatening about her, she was an anomaly something that shouldn't exist. It didn't necessarily make her dangerous.

"Astrid." She muttered staring at her chipped nails, they once were shaped and long but after the fight the white manicured parts had torn off. How sad.

"Well, _Astrid,_ we are curious," Dru began "you say you are not svetocha, yet you show all indications of a fully bloomed, untrained one. So then, what are you?"

"Ahhhh... How to explain this," Astrid said nonchalantly, "Well, I am svetocha... yes, not fully, I'm a sixteenth vampire as most svetocha are, yet most of my blood is that of a succubus. My mother was half, even though my blood is heavily diluted I still need male- how to put this..." she paused "bodily fluid"

A faint blush appeared on Dru's cheeks, _'virgin'_ Astrid concluded immediately.

"That can also contain blood, saliva, tears, sweat... and the best part..." she said leaning forwards and licking the lips "sp-"

"Yes I get it." Dru growled, bright red. A grin lit up the succubus' face. _Definitely a virgin._

It took a few hours but eventually Astrid explained that her parents got involved with the wrong people, they got into debt and sent vampires after her family and when the vampires had found them, they killed her parents. She had blacked out and when she woke up she'd found herself surrounded by dead vampires, blood coating every wall, remains and internal organs littering the floor. Her story had been backed by nods and the occasional gasp, irritating her immensely and once she was done they all looked at her like she was a freak. As expected.

"So... can you show us your aspect? Or what you look like when you try to access your powers?" Dru asked for the sake of the males in the room

"Urm... I have no energy at the moment, unless someone would like to volunteer..." Astrid said looking around the room at each of the council members.

"I'll do it..." A male voice echoed from the shadows, Dru flinched when she had heard the voice. Not him. Her heart pounded as he brushed past her and she tensed almost immediately, apple pie scent coating her senses. The succubus saw what he did to her and she smiled.

"Thank you, and what is your name, I didn't quite catch it yesterday," she purred at him, the girl could see why the other svetocha found him so attractive. A lean body, broad shoulders, supermodel features, perfect hair and his smell. It was divine. She'd enjoy this one.

"Christophe," he said, his tone casual, mocking. Ohh, she _really_ liked this one.

"Christophe..." she tested his name, it was harsh but the way the sound almost seemed like a whisper, "well come here"

He followed the hand that beckoned him as she stood up, "This won't hurt a bit, you might feel your energy drain a little but I'll only take as much as I need" Astrid muttered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Christophe was a piece of heaven, as soon as she touched his soft lips he opened his mouth willingly and she gently slid in her tongue. He reciprocated the movement as she gently tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, gently and slowly as his tongue glided around her teeth, fangs brushing against each other sending a small buzz of electricity around her body. She groaned softly and she could feel the corners of his lips turn up as his hands pulled her closer to him. She made a startled noise but then lost herself in the moment again, finally pulling back realising that had gone on longer than intended.

"urm... I'm sorry, I got carried away" Astrid muttered, glad she couldn't blush because if she could, she'd be flushed with the heat of the kiss and embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm here to serve Milady" Christophe replied amused as she licked her lips, feeling rather light headed since she'd forgotten to breathe at some point. She blinked a few times then smiled coyly.

"To serve hmmm? How far does that servitude go?" she teased with a wink. Dru grit her teeth, this girl was pushing it.

"We'll see," he said and Astrid laughed

"Anyways, you call it the aspect; well this is what a succubus looks like" she said closing her eyes; an invisible dark aura seems to emanate from her. Short striped horns appeared from her temples and curled back, like a ram, her nails extended into long claws and unfurling from her skirt came a long black tail, spiked at the end like stereotypical images of demons depict. She was gorgeous, yet incredible deadly. Her ash brown hair seemed to curl at the tips and when she opened her eyes silence filled the room. They were a glowing red, unlike the strange amber they were normally.

"As I'm not a pure blood I have not developed wings as you can see but I am fast like most succubi, I do not have their strength but my claws have poison to prevent the blood clotting quickly. This allows me to have my enemies bleed to death. I am not capable with any other weapons apart from what my body provides me with." Astrid stated as the stares pressured her. She frowned shrank in on herself, her form retreating, red eyes fading back to amber.

They didn't accept her either...


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sorry

**Now to introduce plot device ; I have nothing to do with my life atm so I'm writing another chapter for you guys just to get the story going. **

**Reckless xo**

* * *

**Dru**

What the fuck was that? A low rumble emanated from my chest and I realised I had been clenching my hands into fists. She kissed him. Way longer than necessary might I add. In front of the whole of the council she decided to shove her dainty little tongue down his throat. But what made it worse was that he seemed to enjoy it. I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. How could he? He told me he didn't want anyone else, he would wait for me to make up my mind. Rage flowed through my veins, clouding the edges of my vision red. Then I realised, what was I getting worked up for? I didn't like Christophe, not in that way anyway. It had been three years, if I were him I would've moved on pretty quickly.

I sighed, I was being a hypocrite, and I wasn't over Christophe. I had Graves, I loved Graves, I saved him twice yet why did my thoughts always drift back to the blue eyed djampir. Why, whenever I kissed my loup garou, I'd always compare it to the familiar touch of his lips on mine and his apple pie scent that filled my nose and made my brain go fuzzy. I was a terrible person. My feelings were broken and all over the place. Three years still weren't enough to fix the emotional scarring that had been caused by always being left alone during my childhood, having to kill my father and constantly on the run with my life on the line every second. It wasn't a way to live and it still hurt.

The memories often haunted me every night, flashbacks of my mother hiding me from serjez, me firing bullets into my father's zombified body, the overwhelming pain of being shot by Anna, drinking Christophe's blood, killing serjez, watching Graves leave and forcing myself to walk away from Christophe, the only person who I knew would come back for me-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realised they were all staring at me while I growled. Christophe seemed surprised and he began to lean towards me as if he was going to take a step. I snarled at him then stormed out the door in a second.

* * *

The Council stood in stunned silence as their head had stormed out.

"Maybe I shouldn't of…." Christophe muttered bitterly "I didn't realise she would react that way…"

Astrid tilted her head, "hmm? What's up with her?" she asked knowing the answer obviously, considering the way the svetocha looked at Christophe it was clear she favoured him.

"It's nothing, I'll go after her and try and soothe her"

The Asian djampir Hiro interrupted "that might not be a good idea since you were the one who-" he motioned to the only female in the room and she glared. He could at least use her name. Christophe shook his head

"It was my mistake, I must clear it up," he muttered and jogged after Dru. He couldn't lie, he did provoke her, but the succubus was irresistible. Her pheromones entranced him and all he wanted to do was pull her closer and devour her. Not in the same way as he felt about Dru, with her he wanted to cherish and love her. Be there to protect her and make her happy. It didn't matter to him that she also had feelings for the wulfen. He'd never understood why- they were lower class citizens in his eyes but to her the loup garou meant everything.

"Dru?" he called out to her as she sped up her brisk pace, he could easily catch up to her but the space seemed necessary in case she lashed out at him.

"Fuck off." She growled at him menacingly, her voice breaking a little, she was almost in tears.

"Dru, moi maly ptazku, I-" he didn't know what to say to her, what was there to apologize for, he was only following orders. Which he rarely did but-

"Leave me alone Christophe…" Dru said lifting an arm to her face to wipe away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I can't, I'm sorry, but Dru, there is nothing to be sorry for" he said frowning, speeding up slightly to match her pace, halting suddenly as she pivoted on one foot to face him.

"YOU KISSED HER!" She yelled, tears slicking down her cheeks as she blinked furiously at him

"Yes, I did" he replied calmly holding his hands up, surrendering

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POKE FUN AT ME?"

"Of course not milna, why would I do so?"

"Oh I don't know, to prove I'm jealous? To make me give you a reaction?"

"I would never do that, I only want you to be happy and I was only doing what was requested of me"

"Then why didn't you let any of the other members of the council do it?"

"Do you really think any of them would be willing to do what I just did?" he retorted, beginning to get angry as the aspect glided over him, hair slicking back and fangs gently dimpling his lower lip.

"No but-"

"You still doubt me Dru? After all these years do you still not trust me?" he asked frowning and Dru halted her verbal assault, he looked hurt. She bit the inside of her cheek

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't be accusing you like that…" she muttered as he approached her, aspect retreating. He gently herded her against the wall, pressing her into it with his body. She shuddered against the touch. He breathed out, she breathed in, his scent making her knees feel weak.

They stood like that for a few moments, foreheads touching his elbows and forearms resting on the wall either side of her head, encasing her. She looked up into his eyes, hers still moist from tears. He pressed his lips to each corner of her eyes, drying her tears, kissing a line down her jaw as she arched her back into him.

"Christophe…." She murmured her voice a whisper as his mouth touched hers. It wasn't a lustful kiss or their usual passionate rush. It was gentle, caring and considerate. He took his time, savouring the taste of her. When he lifted his mouth from hers, he proceeded to rest his head in the hollow of her neck between her shoulder and collarbone.

"Dru it's been three years, my patience is wearing. If you can't decide I will decide for you, my love…" Christophe said, his words disjointed, the feeling cracking through. He pecked her on the lips one more time then turned and walked back to the council room, leaving her the option to follow or leave.

Dru slipped down the wall to the floor. She was a fool for him and he knew it. She'd either have to learn to forget about him or she would suffer in silence while he moved on with his life without her. And no- it wasn't an option to leave Graves for him. She could never do that, even if Christophe drove her crazy.

**Drama llama's in this chapter, more to come~ **


	4. Chapter 4 Forget It

**My friends told me to update because they want more chapters, le sigh. Here you go, you're lucky I have some stuff planned in my head because from this point onwards I have no idea what I'm gunna be writing :L Lets pray I think of something for the next chapter, review and favourite~ **

**By the way on a serious note, if you're sensitive about rape don't read the part in italics later in the chapter. **

**Lots of love, Reckless xo**

* * *

**Dru**

Christophe and I were supposed to train the little succubus to fight with guns and malaika. She managed to get the guns part down pretty quickly, which surprised me, I thought she was an airhead. Well, then again, there was always room for improvement. She often made slight slip ups that Christophe was happy to correct a millisecond before I could open my mouth or happy to shift her body position like you always see in stupid movies, gently shifting her arm and hugging her from behind in the process. I ground my teeth a little in frustration but continued to silently watch the two flirt while I couldn't get a word in edgeways. After a few hours she could get a nice well grouped set of rounds in the practice targets, slowly but perfectly load and put the safety on and off machine guns, shotguns, rifles and pistols.

Then we got to the wooden sticks he'd used to train me. He barked her through first and second form and I could tell she was getting irritated. She kept clenching her jaw and gnashing her teeth when he kept correcting her position. Is that what I looked like when he grilled me through each movement? Eventually she repeated the exact movements I did three years ago in anger, throwing the wooden sticks to the floor and beginning to turn away. But the only thing that differed was that Christophe went after her. He grabbed her arm and frowned at her asking where she was going. His tone was like a teacher questioning a student. That's how their relationship was supposed to be and honestly I felt a little relieved. The ache in my chest easing a little, maybe he didn't like the new girl Astrid and was just teasing me a little. I tasted faint waxy orange on the back of my throat. I hadn't experienced it in a long time, how nostalgic. Wait. Something was wrong. My eyes flicked from the spot on the wall I'd been staring at to the two in front of me. Astrid was in her change form, horns and claws out. I blinked. She was on the other side of Christophe in an instant. Maybe she'd changed to escape his grasp, I knew his grip was like steel bands forbidding you to move, a potential incentive. But then I smelt the blood. I looked at Christophe wild eyed who was holding his chest, a long claw shaped slash along his torso.

He was bleeding. Blood seeped through the fabric on his shirt. I could barely restrain myself. I knew how good that blood tasted, I knew exactly the right spot to close my fangs in around his throat and drink that crimson juice from him veins. I balled my hands into fists hoping the pain would distract me but it only fuelled on the blood lust. I looked at Astrid in a desperate attempt but she while I had my eyes on Christophe it appeared that she had collapsed to the floor, shakily trying to drag herself up like a newborn foal trying to stand. Shit. What was I going to do? Christophe was bleeding; I was going to attack him any second. Astrid was finally standing and making her way towards him. She was saying something. I couldn't hear. Her voice blacked out by the cloud of hunger that had me frozen to the spot. She looked at me, returning the desperation in my very own eyes. Then she shook her head realising I was completely out of it. Was she trying to ask me something? At this point I couldn't care less. Three years and I still could barely restrain myself against that red liquid that coursed through everyone's body.

* * *

**Astrid**

I had blacked out, what just happened. Why was I on the floor? Last thing I remembered was trying to leave the gym then Christophe grabbed my arm. I frowned and tried to stand up, but I was too weak. I shivered violently as I tried to stand again, collapsing back down on the floor. My power was gone. Why? I looked up; Christophe was on his knee's clutching his stomach. I could smell blood. The smell alone sent my throat up in blazes but I was used to this kind of pain. I continued to try and stand, failing miserably the first few times but after I was up I immediately looked for the other svetocha to help. She was frozen stiff. I yelled out to her but she could only return my gaze with a panicked glance. I shook my head and turned away, she was going to be useless I guessed.

I shook Christophe and he looked at me and snarled, aspect glazing over him like wind in a field of grain, blonde highlights slicking down his hair. Even when he was angry he was just so goddamn sexy... I shouldn't be thinking that. I ignored his warning growls and lifted his t-shirt where he was holding the wound protectively.

"Stay away from me bitch," he snarled aggressively and I rolled my eyes at him

"I'm not going to drink you, let me heal you... I promise that's what I'm doing, just trust me okay?" I muttered and pressed my mouth to the 5 gashes along his abs, opened it and licked. The blood coated my tongue and I was tempted to vomit. The taste of paint stripper again was all I could taste. He shoved my head away and I spat out the blood.

"What are you doing?" Christophe snapped and I rubbed my neck where the muscle had overstretched when he shoved me away.

"I'm neutralizing the poison that stops you healing you imbecile!" I retorted "Jeeze you obnoxious djampir, you really have no idea what powers demons have, even the weak ones..."

I returned to cleaning the wound, cautiously this time so he wouldn't snap my neck if he tried to shove me again. Fuck, it hurt enough the last time. I worked repetitively, licking the lacerations then spitting out the blood that I'd collected in my mouth. He watched me curiously,

"You're so young yet you can refuse your thirst, how?" he asked as I lifted my head from his torso,

"It tastes so fucking bad, that's why." I growled and he chuckled, smiling at me. I had to look down as I drew a short breath, damn it, if the svetocha wasn't here I'd jump him right there and then.

I finally cleaned all the wounds I'd made and pulled his shirt down, running my hands down his abs, straightening the creases and then looked into his eyes. I noticed his eyes were a blowtorch blue, it was mesmerising, I lifted my hand to touch his face but I pulled it back and sat on my knees across from him. Christophe gave a sigh of relief; the cuts must already by healing and I lifted one corner of my mouth in a lopsided smile, proud of myself.

But then I started to feel the effects of overusing my abilities, I felt drained and weak. I could barely move a muscle. I was limp, like a doll and my smile fell, eyes filling with panic. My mother once told me succubi who couldn't sustain themselves often died as they eventually lost the strength to hunt, I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. The fear had made me tense up; all that came out my throat was a rough whine. Christophe frowned at me as I tried to form words. He'd better be fucking good at lip reading or I was screwed. I slowly mouthed 'help me' and he nodded tilting his head "With what?" I shook my head, not sure how to ask. I was embarrassed but then I growled at myself. I was part succubus, part lust demon, what was I doing getting all embarrassed over a stupid kiss. So I leant forward and mouthed 'kiss me', and kiss me he did.

It was great, his lips on mine, the feel of pure temptation and lust running through me to him. He had pulled me between his legs as I knelt there, slowly regaining enough strength to hold myself against him without him having to support me. My hands ran through his hair as I ravaged his mouth, I needed what he could give me, I was hungry, I was tired and I was frustrated. His hands had settled on my hips as I straddled him growling lustily, he pulled away quickly, short of breath.

"Feeling better now?" he asked amused and I glared,

"Sufficient, but it's not enough, I want you" I whispered kissing down his jaw line, neck, and collarbone. He groaned almost silently,

"I can't -" Christophe was trying to find an excuse but the way he was kissing me back moments ago showed clearly he was starving for affection.

"Just shut up." I warned openly glancing at Dru who was now looking like she would throttle me so I muttered something barely audible in his ear and got up stiffly, keeping my eyes on the other girl the whole time. Her death stares were fairly intimidating and considering how the others behaved around her she seemed like someone not to mess with. When I felt my hip press against the gym door I pushed against it with my shoulder, slipping through the small gap I'd made.

* * *

It was dark outside, daytime for a schola prima. Astrid sat in her room on the edge of her bed, fire flickering. She had ordered clothes that seemed sufficient for now, tracksuit bottoms, shorts, t-shirts, vest shirts, jeans and a dress for special occasions. Currently she wore some denim shorts that finished a few inches below the requirement for the shorts to become hot pants and a baggy t-shirt with some band logo on the front. She had finished the outfit with the black cross necklace she'd never taken off since she'd been dragged away from her parents corpses to this very place. She shuddered as images flooded her mind.

_Vampires tearing her parents apart, limb after limb, starting with their arms and legs, listening to them scream in pain, drinking their blood as she cowered in the corner. She remembered as they noticed her and headed towards her. They chattered to eat other, laughing sinisterly. They'd grabbed her, ripped most of her clothing aside from the corset and skirt she'd been wearing, they'd laughed as she screamed for help. They laughed as she screamed for her parents. They laughed as she cried miserably as they raped her, over and over again. Then she blacked out. All she remembered after that was waking up and rocking herself, trying to shut away everything away, as the bodies of the vampires lay strewn across the floor. She remembered the order members picking her up trying to take her here as she thrashed, scared they were the same people who worked with the vampires, screaming as they shut her in the back of the van and crying her eyes out for her lost home, possessions and parents._

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that never came. The door creaked open and Christophe slid in. He noticed her deep in thought and knelt down in front of her.

"Milady Astrid, are you okay?" he asked, concern flickering through his cold blue eyes briefly, and then they returned to the hard unforgiving expression that they always had. Astrid shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said monotonously "honestly."

"You asked for my presence?" and she nodded pulling him onto the bed with her. He sat next to her, watching her, studying her like a biologist studies a plant. She hated it when he looked at her like that, like she was an object not a person.

"I wanted to continue from earlier" Astrid muttered and he sighed shifting his weight to stand "please. I can't sustain myself with just a kiss every so often. We need more to survive, Christophe"

He couldn't take her pleading, miserable expression so he shook his head holding her chin and tilting it up, kissing her softly "you're insatiable" Christophe whispered. They fell back onto the bed, him shifting her body so he was straddling her on all fours, pinning her hands by her head, kissing her neck until he found a sweet spot making her groan in delight. He traced a trail to her lips, hungrily forcing his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. She happily returned the favour, tugging her hands from his grip, rolling them until she was on top.

Astrid slid up his top, staring at the muscle shifting underneath her. The lighting from the fire accentuated the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath after the kiss. She grinned at the beautiful creature she had caught in her snare, kissing his torso where she'd hurt him earlier, licking up his abs then pinning down his shoulders as she closed her eyes leaning in to kiss him again. This play fight for dominance continued for a few minutes as they explored each other's bodies. Astrid was clearly weaker than the older male djampir but he seemed to be allowing her brief moments to 'overpower' him and do some of the work.

She threw her shorts off the bed along with his shirt as he slid his hands up and down her curve of her waist and hips. She gave him a playful smirk and ground gently against him making him groan. He dragged his hands up her back leaving claw marks as the aspect ran through him, unhooking her bra and pulling it off her. He admired her assets and her eyes widened as she yelped in pleasure as he licked the tips.

"Christophe..." she groaned, biting his shoulder to stop from screaming out as he moved a hand into her underwear, knowing exactly what would drive her crazy, slipping two fingers between her legs. She whimpered biting down harder making him bleed, but somehow the djampir ignored the pain. She gripped the sheets as he drove her over the edge, her pleasured scream muffled on his skin. He grinned at her as she collapsed onto his chest panting, eyes still dying for him to do more. He stroked her hair gently, tilting his head. At this moment in time neither knew what to do, Christophe had a beautiful girl begging for him on his lap, almost naked yet why could he not get into it. Physically she was more than satisfactory, yet he hesitated at every movement. Astrid could sense how tense he was and gave him a pained look. This wasn't working. He'd barely satisfied her but obviously he didn't want to go any further. She crawled off his lap and picked up her shirt and shorts that she'd previously discarded, pulling them on

"Milady, wait-" he said knowing that it wouldn't help, he was just as frustrated as she was, but one thing held him back

"It's fine." Astrid muttered at him "You love her, the other svetocha; it's not hard to see. The way you two look at each other...Jeeze, I could have a fucking orgasm stepping between the sexual tension right there..."

She tried to laugh at her joke and failed. Christophe knew she was right, "I'm sorry" he tried to say, trying to reach out to her and hold her. But not how she wanted.

"Forget it. Just leave. Please." she choked, barely clinging to her dignity as she face the fire away from him and the bed.

**Drama llama's **

**Kay. How am I gunna cope with the smut later I'm either laughing or blushing at what I'm writing. Oh dear.**


	5. Chapter 5 Stay With Me

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, just needed to relax after exams and think about what the hell I was going to write. Less drama llamas, more fluff this time, woohoo :3c **

**Lots of love Reckless xo**

* * *

"_All you who are in love_

_Aye and cannot it remove_

_I pity the pain that you endure._

_For experience lets me know_

_That your hearts are filled with woe_

_It's a woe that no mortal can cure._

_-'The Curragh of Kildare' "_

* * *

Dru woke up surrounded by the smell of strawberry incense, wulfen and Graves. They had decided to share a bed instead of leaving Graves to sleep in the small sleeping bag on the floor. She nuzzled back into the crook of his neck and smiled. She was comfortable here, happy and safe. He shifted slightly, groaning, still half asleep, putting an arm around her waist to pull her into a closer spooning position. She sighed in content; this was why she had chosen Graves. Although he wasn't always clear about his feelings for her he was the same age as her, her best friend, they fit together perfectly. As the two were both about to settle back to sleep Dru's mind drifted back to Christophe.

She ended up listing the reasons why he was just as good: _He's never left you; he always comes back for you. He's not afraid to love you, remember when you drank Graves? Remember the look on his face. _She growled at her thoughts, willing them to shut up. The way Graves had looked at her was like she was a blood-sucking monster, something to fear. He was probably right. _I wonder if he'll get tired of this and leave you, you're both still teenagers; you're not going to be with him forever. _Dru's chest tightened at her own fears and she pressed herself further against Graves managing to push him over the edge by underestimating her new strength.

"Shit! Dru! What was that for?" Graves snapped looking up at her, bleary eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stammered her eyes widening and he sighed, lifting himself from his elbows to his plams.

"Jeeze, well it's about time we got up anyways" he muttered looking out the window, the dark illuminated by his glowing green eyes. Dru heard shuffling and the light flickered on, she squinted as her room was shown to her. "I'll shower first" Graves said and she nodded, dragging herself out of the bed. She could hear her guard, Nathalie- a female wulfen and another of her good friends, walking down the hall with what was probably her breakfast. She guessed right from the smell of toast wafting from the tray and welcomed the other girl with a smile. Nathalie raised an eyebrow at her,

"Doesn't he have his own room?" she teased, eyes pointing at the bathroom door "what have you guys been doing?"

Dru laughed cheeks burning red "we haven't done anything!"

"The lady doth protest too much" Nathalie jeered

"I'm not lying!" Dru laughed mock punching her and the two giggled respectively as Graves opened the bathroom door wearing skinny jeans and a shirt; typical goth boy attire. He tilted his head wondering what he'd walked into

"Have anything for me?" he asked motioning to the tray Nathalie had set down on the vanity and the girls burst out laughing again. Graves rolled his eyes at the pair and Dru grinned at him. This was where she belonged. She tried to tell herself that.

* * *

The month passed peacefully though Dru seemed to notice something odd between Astrid and Christophe. The two had suddenly stopped sharing flirtatious remarks when they were lead from their respective quarters to the private tutors that the order provided and Christophe seemed to insist that Dru teach Astrid how to use malaika. He made the excuse that Dru was more agile and fast, it would be better for Astrid's training, then she could be of use to the order quicker. When the two were forced to be in the same room, the succubus and the djampir, would leave as much room between them as the space would allow. She also often noticed Christophe occasionally sneaking glances at Astrid, frowning as no eye contact was made, then looking to Dru who'd catch him every time. He looked like he wanted to talk to her desperately, but had conflicting ideas of the consequences of doing so.

Astrid on the other hand wanted nothing to do with Christophe. He'd made clear she wasn't wanted so she moved on. Well, tried to in the only way succubi knew; sleep with everyone else. She'd ended up picking off the more attractive students of the order in this school, she'd never be defined a slut since she was 'svetocha' and if she told them not to tell they'd obey like the good little dogs they were. The girl rolled her eyes as the four walked down the corridor. Graves gave Dru their routine kiss as the two parted for different classes and that left her, Christophe and herself.

_Well this is awkward..._ she thought to herself, trying to pretend she was staring at one of the huge tapestries ahead, very aware that Dru's class was just ahead meaning she and Christophe would be alone. The brown haired svetocha preferred to study with the normal students, Astrid- always being alone- never understood the appeal.

A few meters up the corridor she heard Dru slip through the door to her lecture room. Dammit, the moment came faster than planned. Astrid heard Christophe halt. She kept walking. He did not follow.

"Astrid." He said "we need to talk."

"We do?" She scoffed at him, back still turned shoulders tense

"Yes, milady, about... that..." he seemed to pick her words carefully, as if trying not to hurt her. Well it was too fucking late for that,

"Didn't I tell you to forget about it?" The honey blonde female growled, fists clenching

"I cannot, I feel guilty about what happened. I did not mean to hurt you, I think we-"

"Christophe I don't care. I was just fooling around" she lied "it doesn't have to be you. I have plenty of other toys"

"Well if you see it like that milady, then everything is fine"

Christophe sounded almost relieved and reverted to using his business like mockery, whereas Astrid on the other hand felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She meant to at least break his composure. Even just a little bit. She shook her head

"You're a fool, but I guess I'm the bigger one" she muttered smiling at him "I don't feel well. I think I'll retire to my room for today."

Christophe tilted his head and leant against the wall shrugging "as you wish milady, shall I escort you?"

"I'm fine." Astrid said cheerily, hair hiding her face as she glided past him. She had lied; she cared he didn't. Why she assumed that platonic love was possible for someone like her, she had no idea. Instead of sulking she recited a poem her mother taught her long ago when she had once come home from school, excited about sharing news of her first crush. Her mother had told her love was painful and it wasn't worth what others made it out to be. Astrid always swore that she'd never let her emotions get the better of her, but since her parents death, that small task now seemed impossible.

Christophe sighed as Astrid disappeared down the hall. He'd fucked up, considering her posture she'd obviously been upset. Why lie to him? Her smile wasn't exactly genuine but it didn't matter. He didn't say what he needed to and she had run away from the problem. Typical child. He wouldn't go after her; he would wait until she was ready to talk. Pressuring the girl would make it worse between them. Shaking his head he continued to lean against the wall till his mind was clear, eyes closed listening to his surroundings.

Dru looked at Christophe. Astrid was absent; _'she felt ill' _he'd told her as she walked hand in hand with Graves. Something was bothering him,

"Chris, what's up? You don't seem yourself?" she asked, his surprised expression made the corner of her mouth turn down minutely.

"It's not your business to worry about me Milady, I'm sure as the head of the order you have better things to concern yourself with" he put bluntly, gaze directly ahead of them, a muscle in his jaw clenched slightly. Dru frowned and decided to ignore it, he was right but she couldn't help her curiosity.

Graves squeezed her hand slightly and she looked at him, he made a motion with his hand and mouthed 'smile', so she did for him. He smiled in return and pecked the top of her head, pulling her closer to him so he had his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and he tugged possessively winking at her. Christophe couldn't look at him touching her like that. He knew the loup garou was always rubbing it in his face but one day he was going to punch the boy. It was juvenile to succumb to his teasing but when it came to Dru it didn't matter.

* * *

Christophe grit his teeth as the two lovebirds went into their room, shutting him out. Astrid's room was just down the hall. He pondered whether to go see her or stay guard outside. After a few minutes of contemplating he knocked on her door. He heard a scuffle and frowned, opening the door. Astrid was pulling her clothes on along with another djampir boy with black spiked up hair. He was tall, typical supermodel features, bright brown eyes. She was about to tell him told wait but Christophe got their first.

"Get out." Christophe growled glaring at him as he all but sprinted out the room shirt in hand, head ducked in respect of the older male.

"What do you think you're doing?" Christophe snapped now turning on Astrid, pushing her backwards into the wall a little rougher than he meant to. She winced in pain as her shoulder collided with brick. She'd only managed to pull on her tank top, her jeans lay tossed in a heap on the floor. Glaring at the him she tugged at her top trying to cover more of herself subcontiously from nervousness.

"You can't just come in my room without permission" She growled in return sounding like a whiny teenager, pushing him away from her trying to retreat and snag her jeans but he was having none of it; he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Astrid hissed but didn't tug against him knowing he was far stronger than her "It's my business what I do, have you ever considered how I kept my energy up without using you as a fuel tank?"

"Yes, but I never thought you'd take it so far!" Christophe moved her to face him squarely, trying not to be insulted by her visciousness and holding back from staring at her exposed flesh. He wouldn't deny that the angry, amber eyed girl was attractive. But the word didn't quite fit. She wasn't sharp and lean like Dru, she was soft and curvy. Something drawn from a mans imagination at what a perfect girl would look like.

"Why does it matter to you?" Astrid countered, eyes glowing fiercely; she wasn't going to back down this time

"It doesn't." He said forcefully and a silence fell between the two. There gazes locked, chest heaving, atmosphere tense. She opened her mouth to respond with something foul then his lips came crushing down on hers. She gasped and tried to push him away, his hands dragged up her back lifting her onto his waist so he could pin her against the wall instead. The familiarity of the movement set off a chain reaction between their bodies, Astrid slid her tongue into his mouth as the kiss became passionate and lustful. He moaned and ran his hands through her long, soft, tousled hair. Her musky scent making him lose all rational thought to stop and pull away, to tell himself what he was doing was wrong. When he did, he looked at her. Her lips were still open slightly with a small pout, eyes glazed and confused so he took advantage and kissed her again knowing the consequences he'd face for doing so.

"Please stay with me... just this once," Astrid whispered, he didn't answer and carried her onto the bed knowing he couldn't promise this girl anything, yet he couldn't refuse her either.

* * *

**Yay for cuteness and fluff; hold on while I vomit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no life so I'm writing another chapter. Not sure what to say about this one if I'm honest! :L Thanks you evanna the dauntless for all her lovely reviews and considering how small this fandom is I'm really surprised by the amount of people who read this. **

**Warning! - Smut right at the beginning-**

**Love all you guys, Reckless xo**

* * *

**_"why is it when I reach out my fingers, It feels like more than distance between us"-Rhianna _**

* * *

_Astrid moaned loudly as Christophe dug his nails into her hips, bucking against her as she rode him. He was only spurred on by the delicious sounds she was making as he pleasured the both of them pulling her head down for another messy, passionate kiss. Astrid at this point had lost control of her human form; shifting to the creature with horns and a tail, sharp fangs and claws which she dragged down his back every time he hit a sensitive spot to show what she liked. She had her face buried in his neck most of the time trying to muffle out her screams and groans as he rolled her nipples between his fingers lapping at them occasionally. Considering her response Christophe could tell the girl was enjoying this extremely. Was she like this with the others? He wondered briefly before turning his attention back to the succubus/svetocha hybrid. She'd climaxed again, her muscles tightening around his length as she ground against him letting a long moan slip out of her mouth. Her body was almost begging for his release, trying to drive him into euphoria. He flipped their positions until he was on top and thrust a few more times before spilling. _

_Christophe rolled off of her panting, their two bodies covered in sweat, room smelling of sex and pheromones, his apple pie scent mixing with her morning-dew-like musk. Astrid made a content sigh as her breathing evened out, pulling the covers over herself. The djampir was unsure of whether to take his leave or not but as he tried to move himself her arms pulled him back. He lay next to her letting her nuzzle into his back and began to drift off to sleep. Christophe knew this was a mistake, ever since he led her on, right from the beginning. She was going to get hurt again but if Dru ever found out... Well, he never planned on telling anyone about that night. Astrid noticed he hadn't fallen asleep yet as his body was still tense. She wrapped an arm around his chest and gave a questioning noise_

"_Don't worry, go back to sleep, I'll stay" he whispered rolling over, tangling his legs with hers, letting her rest her head on his arm hoping it would be enough to convince her. She smiled and he knew he couldn't leave her again; it would break the poor child. Before she closed her eyes he could see a faint flicker of some unintelligible emotion. Something raw, longing perhaps? He sighed and pressed his lips once to her forehead pushing his thoughts aside falling into a light slumber._

* * *

Dru frowned, why weren't any of her guard here yet? After Nathalie had combed absolutely every single tiny knot out her hair and she'd eaten her breakfast she'd expected at least one of them to show up. Grave's hadn't stayed that night and had left noticing Christophe wasn't in the hall, sat where he normally was on his shift, guarding the svetocha's rooms that were directly across the hall from each other. Dru shrugged assuming he'd gone to do something like get some food since she rarely saw him eating around her.

Stepping out the room planning to go to class by herself, she heard the door open from the room down the hall. Expecting it to be Astrid she turned to smile but instead saw Christophe. His eyes met hers, the blue glowing brightly, pupils dilating as if panicked. She looked into the room behind him and saw Astrid just waking up, holding the covers against her chest while she yawned. She muttered something to Christophe and he turned to say something back. Dru didn't quite hear the conversation, she felt like she'd been hit by a train. A deafening hum filling her ears as she stared at the two, it felt like an hour had passed before Christophe nodded shutting the door to the other girl's bedroom. He stared at Dru, she swore she could see a twinge of guilt in his expression. She also noticed his hair wasn't as perfect as usual; minute differences people would usually look over. His clothes were slightly creased but this only added even more to this 'just-got-out-of-bed' appearance which was just as attractive his normal stunning looks. Dru slowly pieced each tiny bit of information together, the only conclusion she could think of was... no. _He slept with her?_ That's impossible, she was even younger than Dru yet she was the only other female here that he showed any interest in. Christophe said he couldn't wait any longer, was this him moving on? Suddenly she brought back to reality when Nathalie appeared behind her giving the girl a slight nudge, wondering to what she was staring at. Dru gave Christophe an awkward smile and walked off at a faster pace than normal with Nathalie at her heels.

Astrid at the time was getting dressed. She pulled on some shorts and a cream wool sweater. The girl didn't bother with makeup and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She heard the door click as Christophe came back in,

"So, what happened?" she asked and Christophe sighed

"She just stared at me." He put coldly, a small frown turning the corners of her lips down in displeasure at the tone of voice. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth walking over to him, leaning into his back, hands around his torso.

"I'm sorry if I forced myself upon you. It's not like you can have her anyways Christophe..." Astrid tried to say sympathetically but he just growled, slipping out of her grasp and leaving the room. She tore her eyes away from the door when she felt tears well up. _No. She wouldn't cry. _He wasn't worth it; she knew if she screwed him it wouldn't change anything. It would just make everything more complicated. "I'm an idiot..." she whispered following after him knowing that he'd already disappeared somewhere and there was no point looking. Astrid wiped her eyes quickly and put on her triumphant smirk as she tried to walk casually towards the gym where she knew Dru would be waiting to teach her, probably furious about the incident with Christophe. _This was gunna be one hell of a lesson..._

* * *

**This one's a little shorter than usual cause I think I'll save Dru's rage for another chapter. Mini cliffhanger :') **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for how short the previous chapter was, I just felt it would be better to add the last half to another chapter than have one dragging long one. Also allows me to procrastinate woo ;D Lots of violence this time so potentially triggering to some readers, read with caution and enjoy~ Sorry if Dru seems a bit ooc in this chapter but I wanted to include a fight between the two to heat things up a bit. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited, keep encouraging me not to be lazyyy**

**Lots of love Reckless xo**

* * *

"_Who's keeping score on who's a whore?" – You Me at Six_

* * *

Dru was drilling Astrid through practice harder than usual. She was going at her with such a fury the two were spinning and diving around the room as if it was a mesmerising dance. Astrid snarled and lunged at the older svetocha, lashing out with one blade only to be blocked and dropped to her knees by a swift kick. All the air was forced out her rapidly working lungs as Dru shoved her booted foot into Astrid's chest. She gagged for air on her hands and knees, crawling away to avoid another onslaught of attacks hoping the other female would notice her struggling.

Dru growled "Get up." And Astrid coughed violently. Her chest was burning in pain, possibly a fractured rib considering how hard the other girl had kicked her. She struggled for breath, wincing as the dry air filled her lungs. It hurt to breath. Fuck's sake. Managing to get onto her knee's shaking and draw another slow rasping breath, throat dry from coughing, she spat out voice deadly "What's your problem today?"

Dru glared and didn't answer- her mind still reeling from what she saw this morning- rage still tearing the hole in her chest even wider. _Whore, _was all she could think, _that little stupid whore._ How dare she ask what her problem was? The girl standing in front of her was the bloody problem. All Dru wanted right now was to tear the succubi's head off and leave her to rot. But she couldn't. Yet.

Astrid could finally breathe normally again, although her chest hurt it was bearable for now. She could go to the medical ward later, once she dealt with this bitch. Dru noticed that the girl was able to continue and surged at her again. All that could be heard was the clatter of the fake malaika as wood chipped at wood, the two creating a rhythm to their dance. Flesh bruised against impact as the two fought, not for training but to compete. Each svetocha's anger flaring until Dru found an opening and smashed Astrid square in the back with her sword. The girl landed flat on the floor, rolling over into a foetal position writhing in agony. She cried out as Dru kicked her in the shin, spewing curses and pleas to stop.

"Fucking hell, what's wrong with you?" she yowled tears slicking down her pretty little cheeks. Blood dripped slowly from Dru's forehead, Astrid had just managed to lay a single mark on her, not enough to slow or halt her.

"You slept with him..." Dru whispered under her breath and Astrid glared

"I can't bloody hear you!" she snapped trying to drag herself up but Dru kicked her down again with a blow to the stomach. Astrid coughed up blood onto the beautifully clean gym floor, gagging and holding the injured area.

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HIM!" Dru yelled releasing all her fury onto the succubus below her, pulling her up onto her feet only to slap her, claws extended leaving five neat little scratches on her cheek. Astrid yelped in pain trying to push away but Dru growled grabbing her collar "you little bitch..." she said as Astrid stared her down defiantly, chest heaving trying to hold back the screams.

"Why does it matter to you, you have your loup garou" Astrid said voice shaking in pain, the only thing holding her up was Dru holding her shirt. Dru had no comeback for this, all she could do was growl and Astrid smirked.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK." Dru warned and Astrid scoffed. That was it, she snapped and clawed Astrid's left eye, dropping her onto the floor. The succubus screamed in pain cupping her bleeding and damaged eye in her hands, crying and coughing up more blood. She couldn't see. Her vision was coated red in her right eye and all she could see from her left was black. Endless darkness, she cried even more praying she wasn't blind. She heard the door open and close as Dru left, shivering in a pool of her own blood, pining in misery. Maybe all this was a mistake.

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes. She'd blacked out and now found herself in the hospital wing with various bit of machinery surrounding her. She seemed to be hooked up to a blood bag. They transfused her; did she lose that much blood? At the very moment in time she felt drained and empty. She couldn't see out her left eye still but her right was clear, still slightly wet from sleep. Slowly she sat up wincing in pain as overstretched muscles twitched and bones creaked against her joints.

Pulling the covers off herself carefully she tried to assess the damage. Bandages around her ribs suggested she hadn't fractured a rib but broken one instead- that was why she was having trouble breathing. She could see the pot of painkillers next to her bed with a note, written in spidery handwriting telling her to take one when she woke up. Astrid rolled her shoulders back and reached over to the yellow pot full of medication, numbly grabbing it with shaking hands. As she tried to open the lid a muscle in her right hand spasmed making her drop it, spilling the contents onto her lap. She grunted in pain and cradled the effected wrist with her other hand.

This wasn't fun at all. Stupid cunt for hurting her so bad, who gave a shit if she slept with Christophe? Dru had a boyfriend why didn't she just fuck him instead and get over the djampir. Astrid tried to swallow her resentment down with the pills but it really wasn't working. She sighed and tried to rub the sleep out her eyes but found her left blocked by a patch. Shit, how bad was it? The girl prayed that she wouldn't be permanently blind, the thought made her tear up. Even though her right was fine, what could she do? Her sight was limited meaning her awareness would be as well. Just as tears were about to form she heard the door click open. Christophe and a blonde wulfen appeared in the doorway; the wulfen carried a clipboard -probably hers- and cautiously approached Astrid.

"Good, you're awake," he squeaked eyes darting from her face to the floor, she rolled her eyes "urm well, about your injuries... We did the best we could with the internal bleeding and your rib... but..."

"What." Astrid growled and he cowered from her voice, shoulders slumping and posture shrinking in on him.

"We don't know whether your eye will heal or not. The majority of the damage isn't to your pupil to you may be able to see in a month or so considering svetocha healing rates...but there's a 75% chance you won't ever gain sight in that eye again... so well..."

"Stop rambling."

"Ah, sorry... Well... We- erm, there's going to be a lot of scarring on your face, around here-" He gestured around his left eye, avoiding her stare while Astrid froze. Not only would she possibly not be able to see, she was going to scar? That bitch was dead. Fucking dead. She was going to throttle her for what she'd done.

"Thank you, you may leave," Christophe muttered and the wulfen nodded hurriedly leaving the room, sensing the rage building up inside Astrid

"I'm sorry, so sorry..." he whispered making his way over to her bedside, sitting in the seat conveniently placed there "it's my fault, if I realised she would have reacted like that I wouldn't of-"

"Shut up Christophe." She choked, a lump forming in her throat.

"But it was my fault milady; if we hadn't then you wouldn't have been forced to endure this kind of pain." He said sternly, not allowing her to argue with him

"No it's not your fucking fault, it's hers!" Astrid whined "she reacted poorly; she has her wulfen so why can't she leave us alone?"

Christophe sighed "There is no 'us' in this milady, we had sex, that's all it is. I have no attachment towards you; therefore I should take responsibility for what Milady Dru has done to you."

Astrid slumped into the hospital bed, banging her head on the stand, not even caring about the pain. She raised her arms to cover her face as she felt tears flowing. Yeah. That's all it was. It was just sex. Dru overreacted and assumed something by it. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just some huge, stupid, fucking misunderstanding.

Who did he think she was expecting her to believe that?

"Christophe, you care nothing for me?" she asked

"I care for you as a bodyguard cares for the one he is meant to protect." He put bluntly, ignoring her attempt to hide her crying by staring out the window. He needed to end this now before the child got hurt any further "I do not love you, nor will I ever do. The only person I care for at this time is Milady Dru, please do not try to fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

As Astrid rolled to face away from him, biting her lip hard to try and hide the feral sobs resounding from her, he could tell the conversation was over. He stood up and left the room leaning against the door from the other side. He knew he'd have hurt her tremendously by saying he didn't care, it hurt him a little not telling the total truth. It was true he loved Dru, but he had begun to care for the youngling. It was his fault she'd got hurt, he was selfish and followed his desire for pleasure rather than what would be safer for her. She couldn't be happy if he was so unsure about how he felt towards her, so he'd left her.

Easy right? No it was unbearable. As soon as she'd started sobbing he wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. He wouldn't mind if she was covered in scars or if she was blind in one eye. He wanted to comfort her and spoil her like a child. But he couldn't. He couldn't ever put her in that kind of danger again. Christophe knew he had to speak to Dru about this but he didn't want to face her while she was still in a rage. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He sighed deeply and left down the corridor not sure what he was to do next.

* * *

Astrid was still crying after he'd headed away from the hospital wing, she was crushed. This kind of pain... it wasn't normal. She'd felt it so many times before. The physical pains he could deal with. She could block it out, just like those times when her parents were still alive. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered.

_"YOU SLUT!" The tall one yelled throwing her against the tiled floor of the toilets, Astrid's body bent funny underneath her. Her ankle was twisted as they'd dragged her here; she struggled until they beat her to stop._

_"You slept with her boyfriend! Everyone knows all about it, you can't deny it he showed them all a photo" The brown haired one said snickering as the small human pulled her into her knee's by her hair while the one who just spoke poured a bucket of toilet water over her head._

_"You knew he was her boyfriend didn't you. How many people have you broken up now? How many tell you're satisfied?" The small one jeered, tugging at her hair while she pressed a craft knife to Astrid's throat. Astrid whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining her makeup._

_"You're a whore. Admit it!" The tall one snapped, ripping Astrid's school shirt exposing her bra "Tell everyone you're a whore!"_

_The brown haired one had her phone out filming the ordeal, laughing hysterically at the scene in front of her. The small one continued to tug Astrid's hair and poke at her throat with the knife._

_"Enough, please..." She pleaded to the three "I didn't mean to, I didn't know he was dating you, he told me he wanted to date me so we went out and he-!"_

_The small one slashed Astrid's exposed stomach, leaving a large cut diagonally along it giggling as Astrid screamed in pain, blood leaking out the wound._

_"SAY IT!" The tall one shouted angrily again, kicking her in the head making her yelp and cry harder._

_"I- I'm... I'm a-a" Astrid murmured_

_"LOUDER"_

_"I'M A WHORE!" she sobbed dropping the floor, hands covering her eyes as the others laughed at her, kicking her all over._

_"GO DIE, FUCKING SLUT!" They jeered and ran off, leaving Astrid keeling over on the floor, hands pressed to her stomach, the wound slowly closing._

Astrid blinked. She moved schools after that had happened but incidents like that kept happening after the video became leaked to the internet. People kept coming up to her and winking, slapping her ass or commenting about her breasts. Eventually she moved from the whole town with her parents. Her parents didn't say anything about it, neither did they help. They just accepted that she wanted to move and went with her. Astrid was careful after that. She kept to one guy as a permanent boyfriend and avoided all females. Yeah she was labelled a slut for only hanging out with guys but it was better than being kicked to the ground by a load of human lowlifes.

She tried to distract herself and pull the hospital covers around her shaking body. That memory was still burned into her mind no matter how much she tried to forget. The similarity between the incident then and now was shocking, girls were pathetic and petty. But then again, so was she.

* * *

**AHHH. I feel so bad for Astrid, I'm honestly so horrible to her character. I'll update next week but im not sure about anytime after that because I'm going to morocco with world challenge. I'll only be gone for two weeks, but I'll be in Australia almost straight after that. If I have internet I'll try to update but if not this'll be on hiatus for the rest of the summer holiday. **


	8. Chapter 8 Three Words

**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS. **

**But I have a challenge for you guys- if I can get 15 reviews in total, sensible ones mind you, I will try to update again before this Thursday which is when I leave. Can you guys do that? I'm honestly forcing myself to write this chapter so I do have something out before I go so you better appreciate my crap rushed writing :') **

**Love Reckless xo**

* * *

They were in her room, it was midday. Christophe stared Dru down. She stared back. The two glared at each other for a few moments more before Christophe opened his mouth to speak, only to be hushed by a single hand gesture from Dru.

"You. Had sex. With her." She said monotonously, even without any intonation the words couldn't sound any fiercer.

"I told you I wouldn't wait for you anymore." He responded bluntly not breaking eye contact with her, torch blue eyes piercing hers.

"You don't understand Christophe-"

"Dru, my little bird, the only one who doesn't seem to understand is you," He interrupted "When you made up your mind you should have considered the effects that decision would have to our relationship. Whether you think of me as a friend or anything else it doesn't count anymore because the Loup Garou is the one you say you love. As much as it pains me to see you with him, it hurts even more to see you changing your mind."

Dru's eyes widened and she tried to cut in but he wouldn't let her, he continued and said

"You are going to hurt your Loup Garou, do you think he'll just accept the fact you've decided to consummate your feelings for each other and then leave him for a djampir? Do you really think I haven't noticed his dislike for me milna? Also it hurts me to know you have had second thoughts, do you think I can accept you after what you've done to another svetocha? When I told you I wouldn't wait for you I meant it, I can't wait for you to make up your mind again because your behaviour right now almost seems like you are test driving us as partners. That's not how things work, its either me or him and you chose him. Don't expect me not to be angry after you've hurt Milady Astrid, hurt me and are potentially hurting your loup garou due to your indecisiveness."

Christophe seemed breathless after his outburst. Dru was frozen to the spot as if terrified by what he said. All he stated was the truth, he loved her and as much as he hated it, it wasn't fair on the loup garou or the young svetocha he seemed to have grown an attachment to. He knew he couldn't have either of them, the girl in front of him was unattainable therefore he knew his only choice was the only other female of whom the former hated.

Dru watched his flawless features shift to a pained expression that would make even angels fall just to comfort him. She tried to reach out to him but he stepped back,

"Dru, milna, my little bird, I love you very much but I cannot let you ruin things for yourself. I care for you therefore I will allow you to be free from me. Please do not tempt me anymore because I can no longer hold myself back."

He'd switched back to his normal formality; her voice broke as tears spilled over her cheeks. She didn't mean for it to happen like this, she didn't mean to lose him by attacking Astrid, she didn't mean to cry in front of him and he didn't mean to wrap her in his arms while she sobbed into his shirt.

The two also didn't mean to press their lips together in a passionate embrace, all emotion hidden over the past three years melding into a tidal wave of lust. Every touch, kiss and caress sent shivers down their spines and electricity jolting through each of them. Neither could fully shut away how much they wanted each other, both knowing this was wrong couldn't pull away, the familiarity of everything just made the other want more.

"I love you," she whispered, hands tangled in his blonde hair, lips slightly swollen from the kiss.

"And I you..." Christophe replied nuzzling her forehead "But I really cannot do this..."

He tried to walk away but she pulled him back using all the strength she could muster, aspect gliding over her skin as she jumped him, pinning him to her bed on all fours.

"You can't just tell me you love me and not take responsibility for it." She growled pawing at his torso and he groaned, arching into her touch.

"Dru, please, no more..." he said struggling under her hold. She knew he could easily overpower her, he wasn't trying, and she smiled and pressed her lips to his again silencing him.

* * *

It wasn't at all like he imagined it. He loved her, yes. He was acting out his every fantasy. Yet he wasn't satisfied. All he felt for her was lust and a raw animal emotion that he'd held back. This was far from savouring the gesture, far from what he would consider 'making love' to her. All he'd ever wanted for the past four years was lying under him as he ravished her body, pulling her closer as her nails dug into him. Something didn't feel right, an underlying worry or thought that he couldn't place. It nagged at the back of his mind while he kissed her, touched her and held her. Every time she moaned his name and pulled him close he only wanted to distance them.

After the two reached the peak of their pleasure he felt like he'd dirtied her. Ruined her, left a chip in what was once a perfect finish. He doubted he would ever look at her in the same way again. It felt wrong with both women he'd been with. It felt wrong _because_ there were two women in his life. It was so much simpler before the young svetocha came into the picture, complicating everything. Yet he couldn't blame her. She was still naive, childlike and he could tell that what she really longed for was a little affection. Like him. He loved Dru because he knew she wanted him in return. He knew that she wouldn't resist when he craved her. He was broken, that's why he was drawn to her. When he was with her he felt like he could be himself, give her a glimmer of emotion rather than hiding it behind his cold exterior.

But Astrid was broken like him; they could heal each other together, lick each other's wounds. He would be her emotional support, a person who understood her. But he didn't love her. He had bonded with her only physically, yet his instinct told him otherwise. He wanted to protect her but the only true emotional attachment was that of a friend or a guardian. Neither would suffice. He finally understood how Dru was so torn.

He pulled on his normal black v-neck sweater along with his jeans, leaving Dru to dress herself. No notion of acknowledgement went between them. The moment was gone. They were to leave it that way.

* * *

Astrid woke up in agony. She cried out as the machines next to her beeped rapidly. The noise only startled her further sending her heart rate shooting upwards. The blonde wulfen from before who seemed to be dozing in the corner rushed to her side, administering various painkillers and sedatives, settling her slightly. She felt like her body was deadweight; she was still in a tremendous amount of pain, just lesser than before. Her head fell against the pillow, slumping towards the door where she'd last seen Christophe walk out from. He'd left her like all the rest. Typical. All the girl could do was blink as the wulfen began to fiddle with the tubes muttering to himself about the sloppy job another had done. He smiled at her for a millisecond before darting his eyes back to the floor and machinery. Astrid let out an amused scoff.

He was shy, how cute.

After a while he left and she tried to drift off the sleep again. Her eyelids felt heavy, it was probably the sedative. Jesus that stuff was pretty powerful. Her eyes had finally closed when she noticed a tall figure striding into the room an eerie grace to each step that would have sent shivers up her spine if not for the drugs. Was it Christophe? No, too lanky she decided. Then she met his eyes, an endless tar black.

And that's when the alarms went off.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Only to prompt you to review to get the next part ;3 **

**REMEMBER I ONLY WANT AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS IN TOTAL FOR THIS STORY. THAT MEANS 6 MORE. NOT HARD, AND I PROMISE ILL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO. **


	9. Chapter 9 Family

**As promised I'm writing this chapter out of the good of my heart, psh who am I kidding? Alrighty this is all you're getting for the next two weeks you lovely people. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your responses :3 **

**It's a little short but I'm in a hurry since I'm off this friday xD Yay last minute update **

**This story becomes incredibly AU from this point onwards. **

**Lots of love Reckless xo**

* * *

Astrid was panicking. She knew enough from her tutors and basic training that this was a vampire. The thing the Order were trying their very hardest to hide svetocha, such as herself from. They were doing a pretty shitty job of it. She blinked furiously at the creature in front of her; he glanced briefly and made eye contact. To her surprise the vampire smiled at her, bearing fangs similar to her own, not the long snake like one's that reached the average vampires jaw. Something was off. If it was a vampire it would be trying to drain her dry. So why wasn't he?

Astrid's heart rate was beginning rise again, the beeping sounding at an ever increasing rate underneath the sirens blasting her eardrums. The vampire skilfully seemed to dismantle everything that was keeping her healing at the time, eventually removing her IV drip and nosepiece. Immediately he scooped her up in his arms turning to the door as if he could predict the very second Christophe slammed through the door.

"ASTRID!" he yelled and lunged at the man holding her. The wind was knocked out of him as the vampire punched him in the gut, cradling Astrid over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Christophe flipped back up onto his two feet trying to gasp for air as he slid a gun out of his holster, flicking the safety off. He aimed it precisely at the man who just stared at him as if intrigued. Firing two clean shots he looked for the two. To his horror the shots had appeared to have missed. The vampire and Astrid were by the window in the few seconds he had taken to fire. He ran towards them but the stranger had already jumped out the window and disappeared.

The Schola was in chaos searching for the intruder after the alarm sounded. People rushed about madly, weapons at the ready for nothing. The stranger had disappeared with one of two svetocha that they had managed to save so far. Christophe sat in the council room his head in his hands muttering curses under his breath in a foreign tongue. Hiro paced madly whilst the rest of the djampir leaders were on edge. Dru was the only one who seemed mildly unaffected.

"What happened?" she demanded while Christophe briefly looked up at her

"She was taken, that's all there was to it. She's probably dead and it's my fault for not getting their fast enough..." he swore again and tore his eyes away from her gaze.

Dru chewed the inside of her mouth. This girl, no matter how much she hated her, needed to be rescued. She was an important part of the Order like her and the only svetocha they'd found so far in the past three years. They couldn't afford to lose her, especially with her odd abilities.

"How are we going to find her?" Dru asked after a silence and they all looked at her, it was terrifying how they'd suddenly give her all their attention in a second as she almost jumped at the sudden turns of their heads.

"I have no clue milady, until we can confirm that where that monster has taken her... and until we can confirm she is still a-" Hiro choked on the word "alive, we cannot make any plans or attempts to retrieve milady Astrid."

"I see. Do you think the scent of that sucker would still be in the room?" She suggested "We could try to track him that way?"

They seemed to look at each other for a unanimous decision then Hiro nodded.

"We can try, if that is what you wish"

* * *

Astrid felt like she was floating, the drugs were beginning to wear off and she was able to move her fingers- enough to subconsciously hold on to the person carrying her. The scent was new to her but intoxicating, she felt like she could drift like this forever. But then she remembered who this was. This person kidnapped her. This person was dangerous. Her nails dug into the flesh she was clinging too and the creature growled angrily, iron grip clamping around her even more. She let out a startled cry, suddenly finding her voice again.

"Ah... You're able to speak now hmm?" said a soft, low voice emanating from the man holding her.

Astrid tried to find words like who are you? Or where are you taking me? But the only thing that escaped her lips was a quiet whimper.

"I supposed you want to know who I am don't you?" He said casually hitching her higher onto his shoulder. Astrid looked down; they were far off the ground, so that's why she felt so floaty. Then she realised they were flying and tightened her grip on the man's clothing. He chuckled "Don't worry, I won't drop you..."

Astrid whined again, nuzzling into his shirt to stop herself from screaming. She'd always been afraid of heights and this was taking that fear to a new level.

"We'll be there soon and I'll explain everything..." he cooed stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her but instead sending shivers and goose bumps along her body.

From the angle she was at, she could see in her peripheral vision, two very large black feathered wings. Astrid was taken aback, wasn't he a vampire? His eyes and fangs suggested so and so did his entire appearance.

The stranger had what was probably, just above shoulder length, black hair that was tied into a neat ponytail at the back of his head. He was tall and fairly lanky, but she could see underneath his skin the way his muscles rippled with each wing beat. He had fairly pale skin which contrasted his black clothing. He wore white shirt with two buttons undone from the collar, a black tie loosely looped around his neck and a black blazer. With his straight black trousers and brogue's he looked almost like a scruffy waiter or private school boy considering he only looked about 20. His chiselled features were extraordinarily attractive with a thin long face and sharp nose. The only thing detracting from his appearance was the huge wings on his back and the fangs that almost dimpled his lower lip.

He noticed Astrid staring at him and smiled

"Like what you see?" he teased and she jumped, snapping out of her analysis of what he could possibly be. Astrid felt tingly, finally able to move her limbs and stretch out.

"Not bad." She muttered going along with him, praying she said the right thing, afraid he would drop her if she insulted him.

The man chuckled and gestured to a large castle in front of them on a small island surrounded by the sea and tossing, violent waves. It was beautiful, she tried to turn her neck and get a better look. Her carrier noticed this and shifted the way he was holding her into a bridal style cradle. Astrid grunted in appreciation and marvelled at the ivy climbing every wall, the grey stone walls, the overgrown garden... It was something out of a fairytale.

"We're home at last..." he whispered landing outside the giant, iron enforced wooden door with rust lining the edges. The knocker was a bronze lion with large ever staring eyes, after she was set down Astrid ran her fingers over the smooth surface as she tried to gain her bearings.

"Isn't it wonderful?" The man said opening the door and gently leading her inside. To her surprise the inside of the building was modernised and very upper-class-mansion-like. The long marble staircase, bright chandeliers and plush sofa's were what firstly caught her eye about the main living room. Then her eyes drifted to a small girl sitting there, sipping tea. Her eyes gleaming at Astrid, she shuddered. The small girls piercingly blue eyes sent shudders down her spine, along with her shocking white blonde hair. The girl wore a black cotton dress that fell to her knees and black pumps. What else were unusual about her were the sharp pointed ears peeping out from under her long hair. She was small frail and impish. Astrid frowned, what was a child doing here all by herself?

"Ah you're finally here child," The girl stated in a gorgeous husky voice that did not fit her body. It was almost as if the child was possessed but those blue eyes suggested age just like those of a djampir.

"Why have you taken me here?" Astrid asked as the male pulled her by her waist to the collection of sofas by a huge stone fireplace. He sat down and had forced her onto his lap, arms keeping her there so she couldn't run away, or move, even.

"We are the family, and we have something big planned for you Sister Astrid..." The impish girl purred "Right, Tristan?"

The male sighed and rolled his eyes "Don't be so melodramatic, Radania"

He almost spat her name with distaste, Astrid wasn't so sure whether it was a joke or if he was serious about the dislike his tone suggested. Radania began to speak again

"You have been taken here because you are like us; you don't belong with those silly little djampir's who won't raise you to your full potential. We are all vampire half breeds like you; my mother was a Halfling while my father a vampire and Tristan's mother was a fallen angel hence his pretty little wings" she teased "We've been watching you Astrid... For a long time, and we're going to get revenge with you on those human's who've damned us for being different, those vampires who murdered our families and we will overthrow the order and rule the Real World like we deserve as the stronger creature!"

She wasn't comfortable sitting on this strangers lap and squirmed a bit trying to shift to a more comfortable position, he instead moved from under her allowing her to sit on the plush sofa. Her body sank into the soft leather and relaxed, until Tristan slid his arm around her shoulders. Radania's rant had sent shivers up her spine already and now this one was putting his disgusting hands all over her.

"Can you not touch me?" Astrid growled hunching her shoulders, her body tense

"Why not, we're family right?" He said nonchalantly "why are ya' so bothered?"

Tristan loosened his tie further, pulling Astrid closer to him while the growl from the back of her throat increased in volume.

Radania laughed

"You are very amusing, sister; I can't wait until you meet the rest of our rather... extended family..."

**Another small cliff-hanger but I'm sure you can wait my lovelies ;) **

**I hope you like this group of half-breeds called 'The Family', they're going to play a significant role in Astrid's future and that of the other characters.**

**I'll see you in two weeks! Remember to review~ xo **


	10. Chapter 10

**IM HOME! For a week, then I'll be in Australia for the next three ): No updates till after summer guys sorry...**

**Just kidding my lovelies, I have internet connection there unlike in morocco plus I'll also have lots of spare time to write. Hurrah~ **

**I was really unsure of what to write for this chapter, I had it all planned out in my head before Morocco then afterwards it's all gone "poof" D: **

**Sorry if this chapters a little all over the place, my minds just gone crazy and exploded :L **

**Lots of love Reckless xo**

* * *

Tristan dug at her hipbones with his clawed hands growled under his breath as he thrust upwards into her viciously. Astrid hissed at him, grinding her lower half against him while blood trickled down her sides. She gripped at the sheets arching her back against the movement as she rode him, grunting occasionally when she felt uncomfortable.

"Don't be so rough!" She spat as he bucked against her trying to pull her body closer to his while she tried to pleasure herself. Tristan wouldn't allow it and pulled her neck to his teeth as they sank into her soft flesh. Astrid let out a groan as he lapped at the blood from her neck, he knew she was sensitive there and enjoyed the sensation. Her blood tasted bitter and rusty but if it shut her up he would have to deal with it.

Astrid moaned again, grinding faster against his body until he flipped positions as both neared their climax. She jerked her head away from his teeth and forcefully pressed her mouth to his. Tristan parted his lips and let their tongue's intertwine like their bodies. Astrid whimpered slightly as she put weight on one of the many claw marks he'd left on her body, he laughed sadistically

"Don't complain, you know you need this from me and you know that I'll stop if you refuse me" he purred stroking her side gently making her sigh in delight.

"You're almost at your limit" Astrid muttered "you wouldn't stop no matter how much I whined right now..."

"True."

Tristan sped up and Astrid gripped his shoulders, he groaned against her skin climaxing with her as her muscles spasmed, claws digging in and eyes flashing red.

"Thanks for that..." Tristan said kissing her on the forehead, quickly dressing and walking out leaving Astrid laying on the bed feeling used and dirtied.

She left the room and threw the used condom in the bin located within her bathroom; she rinsed her mouth and spat all the saliva in her mouth into the sink. She repeated the action a few more times until her mouth was dry. Disgusting. She turned the shower onto a blisteringly hot temperature then stepped in, washing herself from head to toe, rinsing the blood from her thighs and hips. Astrid cursed a thousand times under her breath as the heat stung at the wounds making them feel like they were being torn all over again.

Why was she doing this? She admitted that this was necessary so she wouldn't tire from the new more specialized training The Family were providing her with. She was still unsure of Radania the child who seemed to rule the group like an advisor rather than a dictator. At least formality wasn't necessary like in the order. Astrid never felt at ease in the giant castle but it was better than feeling unwanted. Tristan clung to her like a puppy, but treated her like a pet, nights with him were the most distasteful and degrading experiences she'd ever had with sex. She finally knew what it felt like to be a real whore, she now felt like one too. The thought sent shivers down her spine and made her hair go on end.

She hated it here so much; the nights were endless, cold and sleepless. Insomnia drained her meaning she'd need to drain Tristan frequently. Astrid had never felt like a polished jewel, she'd always assumed that she was a piece of fool's gold, scratched, chipped and filthy. It always seemed to have value but after seeing its true properties it's thrown away. Unwanted. Like her.

* * *

Christophe bolted upright, chest heaving, eyes glowing blowtorch blue. This was the third week in a row in which Astrid haunted his dreams. She was dead, she couldn't be alive and it was his fault. He gave into his desires and look where it got him. If only he restrained himself like a person of his age and wisdom should.

But she was so tempting. Every curve, every touch drove him crazy. How typical of a succubus, they enchant their prey and feast on them until they're bone dry. Many humans have become so entranced by succubi they forget to eat or sleep or commit suicide from longing and despair. Dangerous creatures, if she was only half of what a true succubus was he prayed he would never run into one.

But these feelings for Astrid he'd passed away as fake. He cared not for the child; it was only the charm from her bloodline that attracted him to her. He cared not for the child; it was only the charm from her bloodline that attracted him to her. Yet the thought of her dead... he'd find her. The order would find her. They would take her back. How he did not know.

He looked up as the door to his right creaked open and Dru stepped out. She sat beside him and studied his face. When she looked at him like this, watching him so carefully, he forgot about everything. He stared back into her eyes briefly but then she looked away. He frowned.

"Can't sleep?" she asked him casually

"Hmm..."

"Astrid?"

"Yes."

"We'll find her, they were sure they have a scent and they're following the trail but it keeps appearing and disappearing along a line. They think it leads to the coastline but they're unsure-"

"I think we should accept she'd dead Milna," he whispered movinga lose curl out of her face brushing his lips to her forehead. The girl blushed furiously then looked up at him defiantly

"No, we should keep trying, how many svetocha... well... other female members of our kind have we found in the past three years? Just her, we need her. We can't give up hope yet. You never gave up on me like this Christophe..."

She had a point; he looked into her crystal clear eyes. His love was beautiful, fierce and strong. How badly he wanted her like he had her that night, he shook his head and leant in.

Christophe pressed his mouth to hers, she accepted him fully as he pulled her into his arms. Every brush of her hands on his skin was comforting; the taste of her mouth was intoxicating and the way she made him feel just made him crave her more. He no longer cared that Dru had her loup garou, he wanted her. Therefore he would have her.

"Why must you tease me so, little bird" he whispered, nose to nose with her, their breathing mixed and erratic. Dru was silent, simply letting him cradle her. He knew he'd never have an answer and he could deal with that, as long as she could stay in his arms for a little while longer. He breathed in the scent of her, sweet but with a hint of spice. With her against his chest like this it was enough distraction to fall asleep soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Urgh I don't think I like this chapter...It's short and crap and ew. I'm still only hinting at information about the family, I promise that I'll make a full chapter about them next week. Or try too, I not sure how busy I'll be 'down under' as my friend calls it :L **

**Remember to review, I appreciate every single one :3 **


	11. Chapter 11 Fake Chapter & Update

**Alright guys this isn't a proper chapter and I apologise! I'm writing this fake chapter because I don't want to put it at the top of chapter 11 'cause I have no idea when it'll be done**

**IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! **

**I haven't had time to write since I've been in Australia and every spare chance I've had to grab on the internet has been spent trying to get in contact with my friends back in England, considering the time difference is 9 hours. **

**Last week I visited my family here and since I was staying with my great aunt and uncle, they didn't have connection. I managed to get about half of chapter 11 done in rough so when I do update it'll replace this fake one, or would it be easier if I just added another chapter for you guys and leave this? (Message or review me the answer xD) **

**I promise to make the proper chapter 11 a long one and if you haven't realised by my crappy grammar I'm rushing this bit of information for you so you don't all wonder if I've died or whatever. **

**AUSTRALIA IS AMAZING BY THE WAY, ITS SO FUCKING PRETTY AND I LOVE IT :3**

** I'll be back in England on Saturday morning GMT and the chapter will hopefully be uploaded after that. HOPEFULLY. **

**At best I can get it done maybe before but I really doubt it. If I'm honest I'm going to finish writing it on the plane home since its bloody 24 hours which decided to murder my body and sleep cycle when I got here.**

**LOTS OF LOVE **

**RECKLESS xo **


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome Back

**Alright guys sorry for the slow update, I've honestly been so busy and haven't had time to write. It's my exam year at school so they're piling on the homework and laying the stress on thick, I'm going to die I swear to god. Why did I take such demanding, coursework heavy subjects? Le sigh, well it's my own fault and what's done is done. Here's the next chapter, involves some strong language and implied sexual situations because I really can't be bothered to write any limey-lemony stuffs right now. **

**Remember to review, I'll update faster if I feel people are enjoying this xD **

**Anyways, enjoy~ **

**Lovelovelove Reckless xo**

* * *

**_One year later_**

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Lucas screamed at Astrid as she stomped on his chest while he lay defenceless and broken on the floor. The incubus was in tatters; his so-called-chic clothes ripped to shreds and his skin covered in small cuts, scratches and various bruises.

"I'm sorry." Astrid muttered emotionlessly as she grabbed him by his tail, hanging him up and inspecting her prey. Tilting her head she studied him, the incubus had a fairly androgynous face but his figure was all male. Muscles rippled under his almost ghostly pale skin, he was male perfection in pretty packaging- her male equivalent. Oh how good it felt to thrash him about like a pit bull with a rubber chicken. It felt like she was attacking herself, taking out all herself loathing on the poor incubus. Lucas spat on her bloody shoes. Astrid laughed and kicked him in the neck making him gag and vomit saliva and bile. Lucas was taller than her so his head rested on the floor at an awkward angle, which would probably suggest that it was broken, if he was human.

She smiled at her handiwork, lowering him while he hissed at her. The incubus had shockingly blood red hair that it looked almost plastic-y. Unnatural hair colours seemed to be common in creatures like herself. Astrid tossed her honey blonde hair; it had grown out longer in the past year, reaching her hips. Her natural tousles had softened into beach waves unlike Lucas' razor sharp spikes. He continued to growl at her while she turned away and stalked off, shoulders hunched. Lucas tried to crawl after her, failing to catch her ankle with his extended claws. He hissed in frustration while Astrid gave him an amused 'humph'.

Radania squealed in happiness and clapped her tiny hands together in glee,

"My lovely, you've become such a deadly, beautiful creature..." she purred as Astrid begrudgingly came closer when she beckoned her with one finger

"Bradley come here!"

Bradley was the family's heavyweight, he was a quarter giant and a runt but he was huge nonetheless. Reaching 7ft at least he towered everyone, but his soft features, long, light brown, shaggy hair and pushover personality contrasted his power. The man was strong, incredibly strong. He could lift Astrid with one finger and throw her like a rock, hard enough to break all her bones before she came to the family, but now it was different. Everything was.

Astrid had become the second most feared member of the seven members of the Family after just a year. None dared to challenge her now except for the foolish incubus who's hatred for the girl exceeded any earthly description. Everytime he threw himself at her a similar fight would break out, Astrid finally forced herself to hold back after she almost decided to kill him on a whim and Radania herself had to get involved.

Astrid shivered; she now understood why everyone let such a small imp like girl be the leader of their organisation. The girl could kill them all with just one finger if she wished.

"Well Astrid, you know the plan well, yes?" Radania said after telling Bradley to tend to Lucas' wounds after taking him away for a while. Astrid nodded

"Now then-" she snapped her fingers and in an instant the rest of the family appeared next to her; the half leviathan Nina with her medium length, incredibly wavy blue hair, sharp shark like teeth and shockingly green eyes who carried a large bottle full of water on her back and the only non blood drinker among them, a djinni child named Pup who's wise dark brown eyes seemed to hypnotise any who stared into them. His strange power forced him to wear a strip of cloth around his eyes to protect his fellow members. Finally Tristan appeared snaking his arms around Astrid's waist, pressing up behind her.

The two had become increasingly close during the past year, the sex soon became something more than a necessity and fallen angel was happy enough to welcome her in his arms as a friend and lover. She was still closed about her feelings and past but he could deal with it, the two never spoke of their relationship and neither acknowledged its existence either. This saved them the difficulties of belonging to one person, both having multiple partners on the side.

Even though Astrid was already separated from her emotions, due to her training in the past year, a flame still lingered for the blonde djampir back at the Order. She still missed the feeling of his lips on hers, every caress, and every touch. Her skin burned from the thought. A muscle near her eye twitched in agitation. She was not to be thinking such things. Especially not now.

"Since we have all gathered, it is time for me to announce that our plan is finally to be put into motion. Tristan will make sure Astrid arrives safely and then we will begin. You all know your places, make sure this goes right." Radania growled and the members of the Family nodded. She then turned to the succubus and whispered chillingly in her ear

"Do not fail."

* * *

Tristan brushed his lips over the scars that lined her face from her half blind eye, across her nose, to her lower lip and murmured for her to be safe. Those were the scars that Dru had given her in a fit of rage at the succubus, along with almost taking away her sight in her left eye. Astrid looked at him quizzically; the affectionate gesture was not one that she was used to getting. She smiled and pressed their lips together briefly as he pulled her into an embrace, it was nice like this. If things were different this would be what she longed for, but it wasn't different. It didn't mean she was in love with him. It didn't mean anything. They both knew that.

"See you later slut," he teased half-heartedly, his voice almost cracking, knowing that if the Order discovered what she was truly doing there she'd be ripped apart on the spot. If she died it would kill him emotionally. He couldn't lie, he'd fallen for her the moment he saw the girl wrapped in bandages, attached to every form of medical machinery he knew. The eye patch over her partially blind eye and the scars added edge and charm to her beautiful features, it made her more normal rather than flawlessly gorgeous.

Originally the incubus Lucas was to be Astrid's bed partner as it would benefit both creatures but he begged Radania to allow him instead, the only condition was that he could never tell Astrid how he felt without pain, pain enough to drive a man to suicide just to be freed from it. Astrid would probably shoot him down if he tried anyway, so he saw no issue primarily. Little did he know how hard it would be to bite his tongue every time the sentiment almost spilled out during their nights together. Tristan gave her one last awkward pat on the shoulder before turning and flying off the top of the skyscraper they'd landed on.

Astrid stood alone planning how she was going to access the Schola Prima's perimeters; the two had landed about 5 miles from the gates to make sure that they would go undetected. Astrid would need to clear the distance then make herself known to the Order and convince them she wasn't a threat. She recited the flawless story that Radania had come up with and smiled. She looked at the rope burns on her wrists that suggested she'd been captive for some time; it was an excellent cover up. Astrid wasn't risking her life doing this she'd probably admire Radania's skill for having everything covered and worked out, including all potential risks and flaws. The terrifying woman in a child's body was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. All she had left to do was get there and knowing her appalling sense of direction this part was going to take far longer than expected.

"Shit..." she cursed quietly and tried to remember which side of the city the Schola was located.

* * *

Christophe patrolled the gardens of the Schola, he prowled like a panther, eyes wary of every movement around him. Then when he was sure nobody was around he slowed down and slipped into a small grove filled with flowers and various shrubberies. The smell was overwhelming and deterred many Wulfen due to their heightened senses. He used this as a way to escape the goings on inside and collect his thoughts. He also decided to sit here and morn for Astrid today. It was a year since she'd been kidnapped. She was probably dead by now if she hadn't returned. Christophe felt his chest tighten but his expression remained blank. Damn him! If he'd thought with his head rather than his dick none of this would have happened. Or would it? He shook his head, no Astrid was left vulnerable and it was his fault she was gone. He already lost Dru to Graves and now he'd lost Astrid.

Wait. What was Astrid to him? Another student? A lover? A child? It no longer mattered, she was gone and there was so much he could have done to save her.

_Astrid was about to collapse, her stupidity had left her running around the city for two hours longer than she'd prepared. She could see the gates in front of her. Just a bit further. One last push... Using her remaining energy she propelled herself over the massive walls lining the Schola, collapsing in a heap on the gravelled floor, chest heaving for breath, dragging in the oxygen she desperately needed. Her eyes darted upwards staring at the blurred figure that approached her. They tried to lift her to a standing position, she wasn't sure whether the gesture was hostile or not but instinct kicked in and she tore herself out of the grasp, flipping backwards and landing in a soft crouch before collapsing again. Astrid knew she couldn't fight any longer, but she wouldn't take her chances and let herself faint into those familiar strong arms that encased her body, instead she stayed there, hoping her head would clear before she could pass out._

Christophe's eyes flicked upward and he snapped the gun out of its holster clicking off the safety in a fluid motion. He stood up from behind the shrubbery and pointed the gun at the intruder who'd leapt over the gate.

Then the scent hit him like a bullet; sweet and flowery. It reminded him of long honey brown hair, bright Amber orbs and that night when he ravished her body as if she was the only thing that belonged to him in this universe. It couldn't be Astrid... He refused to believe it. She was dead. But then again she was right here, out of breath and collapsed on the floor. Dropping the gun he rushed forwards to pull her into his arms but she hissed in retaliation and spring backwards landing on the balls of her feet in a low crouching position. Christophe was startled, watching her collapse again. She was hyperventilating and sweating profusely, he tried again more cautiously to pick her up. This time she didn't struggle and almost seemed to nestle herself in his chest.

As he looked closer he noticed subtle differences from the girl he used to know. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to stay awake, the blank eyes that briefly flickered from underneath them terrified him. This girl looked far older and more mature than a year ago; she held herself stronger, taller and seemed far more hostile. Her hair had lengthened, her slim figure was now lean and muscled, while her glazed over eyes seemed to analyse his movements far more than they used to. Then the scars, the five long streaks along the once beautiful features of her heart shaped face. More recent ones along her collarbone and he assumed that under her clothes there would be far more. He hissed angrily at the sight, noticing the rope burns around her wrists and the way she seemed to be so heavily worn. She growled angrily as he ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

"Astrid..." he whispered, he was appalled by the state she was in.

"Christophe?" she said huskily, air escaping her lungs "I'm so..."

She took another few deep breaths trying to slow down her panting after running for far longer than she anticipated trying to find this place.

"I'm so..."

"So?"

"Tired..."

Christophe watched as she fell back and started to hyperventilate again. She must have been running for hours to be this tired as sweat glistened off every inch of her skin. The girl looked like she'd been captive for a long time and had only just escaped. She wasn't thin or bony which was surprising, normally prisoners weren't well fed. It was suspicious but for now he ignored the factor. The people who held her must have wanted her for something if she was fairly healthy. He could interrogate her later but now his priority was getting her inside and rested. Then he would led the order know of her arrival. That sounded appropriate for the situation. But as soon as he tried to pull her into a cradle in order to lift her Astrid drew back and flinched. Christophe growled in frustration but eventually after a lot of coaxing, whispering and calming he pulled her into his arms.

"What did they do to you to make you like this?" he muttered to himself.

_Tristan watched from a nearby rooftop. Everything was going to plan. He caught Astrid's weary eyes before her eyelids closed as she let the blackness envelop her. He noticed them flash briefly red, the signal he'd been waiting for. The order had been infiltrated and now they could continue. The pair assumed this to be the hardest part but thanks to the totally oblivious djampir he could return to Radania with their success. He would be rewarded with nothing but pain but he knew that to see Astrid again every bit of torture he'd be put through in the next week would be worth it. Soon they would put part B of the operation into action and the order would fall under Radania's reign._

* * *

**HOLY SHEET THIS WAS FIVE PAGES LONG. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. **


End file.
